Save the Universe: Sun and Moon Unite!
by Judai Loqui
Summary: Koji Shimura, an applicant of 5d's Academy wants to get enroll and be the no. 1 duelist in the world. YuAki and other pairings will be here as well.
1. Chapter 1: Rise of Sun Star Dragon!

**Koji: This new fan fiction and it introduces new monsters that I made.**

**Sun Star Dragon: Koji doesn't own Yugioh 5d's**

**Save the Universe: Sun and Moon Unite!**

Chapter 1: The Rise of Sun Star Dragon!

"Damn, I'm going to be late!" The boy yelled in frustration to 5d's Academy, he was running in Neo Domino City.

He was in the middle part of the city; the 5d's Academy was still 3 kilometers away from the boy's house.

"Hello Koji!" A female voice greeted, as Koji was still rushing there was no time to greet her back.

"_Why did I ignore her? I'm applying for her school. She's so gonna hate me for this." _He said in his head.

There were so many kids and teenagers applying in the 5d's Academy. The line was about 7 meters long and Koji did not hesitate to cut in line. The crowd started to push him back in line but he was struggling to get to the front line.

"You want to get in front? You have to go through me." A fat duelist threatened Koji.

Koji was looking at his stature. He was at least 6 foot tall and has large dimples. Wearing a XL shirt that has a flaming skull which symbolized burning sorrows and his eyebrows was raised and his right eye had a scar which looks like a cut by a knife. He stared at Koji angrily and readied his duel disk.

"Alright chubby, I'll duel you." Koji said in a calm tone.

DUEL!

**Fat Boy – 4000 LP**

**Koji – 4000 LP**

"I'll start things off, draw! I summon Valorous Hero Wind Master!"

**Valorous Hero Wind Master – ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600**

**Effect: If this card is successfully summoned, you can get one more Valorous Hero from your deck.**

"I pick my Valorous Hero Blazing Heroine. Koji took the card from the deck and put it in his hand cards. I set a card and end my turn." Two cards appeared at the field.

"_Those are the new brand of heroes. Hmm… _Is that all you got!" Said the fat boy. Drew his card.

"I summon my Command Knight!" A woman in armor appeared at the fat boy's field.

**Command Knight – ATK: 1200 DEF: 1900**

**Effect: While at least 1 other monster exists on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. Also, while this card remains face-up on the field; increase the ATK of all your Warrior-Type monsters by 400 points.**

"I'll play my Spell Card, Double Summon!" The fat boy activated his hand card.

**Double Summon**

**Effect: You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

"Now, I call forth my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland."

**Warrior Lady of the Wasteland – ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200**

**Effect: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 EARTH Warrior-Type monster with an ATK of 1500 or less in face-up Attack Position from your Deck to your side of the field. Then shuffle your Deck.**

"Since Command Knight has the ability to increase the attack power of Warrior Type monsters by 400."

**ATK: 1500**

"Go, Command Knight, attack his Wind Master with Flaming Slash!" The female knight grabbed her sword and rushed to the Valorous Hero. The fat boy didn't realize that Koji has two face down cards waiting for the monster's attack.

"I activate my trap, Wind Change!" Koji revealed his trap card.

**Wind Change**

**Effect: If Valorous Hero Wind Master is selected as an attack target, Special Summon 1 Valorous Hero monster and decrease the attack of the attacking monster by ½.**

"Since I can summon one Valorous Hero, I have to pick Valorous Hero Electro Shocker!"

**Valorous Hero Electro Shocker – ATK: 1000 DEF: 200**

**Effect: If this card is special summoned successfully, you can treat this as a Tuner Monster and increase its level by 1.**

The Command Knight continued the attack while she was slowing down.

**ATK: 800**

"Wind Master, attack Command Knight with Cyclone Punch!" The hero gathered wind to his fist and he punched the female knight.

**Fat Boy – 3200**

"Since Command Knight's gone, your other woman's attack power goes down."

**ATK: 1100**

"It's my move now, draw!" Koji drew his card. He thought the best strategy, summoning his Synchro Monster.

"I tune my LVL 4 Wind Master and LVL 5 Electro Shocker!" The two heroes went up to the air and green rings were surrounding them.

4 + 5 = 9

"Shining blazing star that gives warmth to people's hearts; Blazing heat that burns the corrupt hearts of those who are injustice, Synchro Shokan! Ara ware yo, Sun Star Dragon!"

The heroes disappear and a dragon bathe in fire gave a loud screech and stayed at Koji's field.

**Sun Star Dragon – ATK 2500 DEF: 1900**

**Effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon this card at the main phase.**

The fat boy was in shock just as he saw Sun Star Dragon.

"Now, Sun Star Dragon attack Warrior Lady of the Wasteland with Solar Heat Cannon!" The dragon opened its mouth and a huge fire ball was charging at it released the attack. The other female warrior screamed in agony and she was turned into ashes.

**Fat Boy – 1800**

"I'm not done. My face down should finish you off, Super Nova!"

**Super Nova**

**Effect: Offer 1 Sun Star Dragon on the field and both players take damage equal to the attack of Sun Star Dragon.**

"Say good bye." Koji remarked as he was also affected by the Trap Card.

**Koji - 1500**

**Fat Boy – 0 **

The fat boy sat down in exhaustion and he shook hands with Koji.

"You're very strong, I hope I could duel you again." The fat boy said while he was catching his breath.

"Yeah, you should make your deck more stronger. My name's Koji Shimura." Koji introduced himself.

"My name's Luis Cross." The fat boy also introduced himself.

The two went inside the academy and they took the written exams. There he saw a bandana – wearing duelist who gave Koji a serious glare. His duel disk had a design of Red – Eyes Black Dragon. Luis, however saw Koji staring blankly at the bandana - wearing duelist that was targeting Koji.

"Hurry up Koji, the test's go-"Luis was cut by the bandana – wearing duelist serious glare at the two of them.

"That was a little awkward, let's go inside Luis." Koji went inside the academy first as Luis followed him inside.

'_He looks very familiar…" _He said in his mind.

**Koji: Well, that's my first chapter. Please review.**

**Luis: So, are we going to duel that bandana guy?**

**Koji: Let's find out in the next chapter.**

**Sun Star Dragon: It's time for dinner Koji – san!**


	2. Chapter 2: Valorous Sun Dragon!

Sun Star Dragon: Koji – sama is watching NBA right now.

Koji: Lakers are losing right now.

Key: Just update this chapter.

Sun Star Dragon: Koji – sama doesn't own Yugioh 5d's.

Chapter 2: Valorous Sun Dragon!

After the entrance exams Koji and Luis decided to relax in a café where Koji was still thinking about ignoring the girl that greeted him.

"I thought you're going to help me with my deck?" Luis asked. Koji on the other hand, was still thinking about the same thing.

"Hey, anybody home!" Luis yelled.

Koji was not bugged anymore but he was annoyed when Luis yelled. He looked at Luis' deck and he saw a familiar card, Gilford the Legend.

"Whoa, this card's one of the strongest in your deck. But you should make a deck so strong that it could defeat my Valorous Deck." Koji informed. Luis thought about making a Machine or Spellcaster Deck.

"I thought about making a Spellcaster deck because I have Dark Magician and Sorcerer of Dark Magic." Luis suggested. Koji nodded as he took out a metal briefcase that contains a lot of cards.

"Oh my god, you're a collector aren't you?" Luis asked in fascination.

"Yup, I love to collect rare cards." Koji replied. He took out all the Spellcaster Type cards from his briefcase and all the Spell and Trap Cards that are associated with the deck.

"Now you should add your two best cards and let's test it in the streets." Koji smiled. Luis was still amazed at Koji.

They went out of the street and a lot of people were watching them especially teenagers with the same age as them.

DUEL!

**Luis – 4000 LP**

**Koji – 4000 LP**

"Alright buddy I'll go first." Luis drew his card and smiled. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician." A man in a light blue robe with a dark aura appeared at Luis' field.

**Skilled Dark Magician – ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700**

**Effect: Each time a Spell Card is activated; place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it to Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. **

"You summoned a monster with an attack of 1900. Nice move there buddy." Koji praised.

"I activate my spell card, Pot of Greed."

**Pot of Greed**

**Effect: Draw two cards.**

**Skilled Dark Magician – 1 SPC**

Luis drew two cards and saw Dark Magician and Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

"I activate my other spell card, Wave - Motion Cannon." He then placed at the Spell/Trap holder.

**Wave - Motion Cannon**

**Effect: During your Main Phase, you can send this card to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent for each of your Standby Phases that have passed since this card was activated.**

**Skilled Dark Magician – 2 SPC**

"This card can decrease your life points by 1000 for Standby Phases that have passed only if I send it to the graveyard."

"_Is he going to summon Dark Magician in the first turn?" _Koji asked in his thoughts which it was in fear of summoning a strongest monster.

"This spell card should help, Spell Absorption." Luis placed it next to Wave – Motion Cannon.

**Spell Absorption**

**Effect: Each time a Spell Card is activated, gain 500 Life Points immediately after it resolves.**

**Skilled Dark Magician – 3 SPC**

"Skilled Dark Magician has 3 Spell Counters and I'll offer him to summon a Dark Magician!" The magician with a light blue robe disappeared and a magician with a violet armor appeared.

**Dark Magician – ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

**Description: The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense.**

"I end my turn with this facedown card I set." Luis placed his card away from the two spell cards.

"Nice one Luis but that's not going to stop me." Koji drew his card.

"I activate my spell card, Graceful Charity." Koji drew three cards and discarded two.

**Graceful Charity**

**Effect: Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards**

**Luis – 4500**

"I summon my Valorous Hero Strength Fighter." A hero with large muscles wearing a dark suit appeared at Koji's field.

**Valorous Hero Strength Fighter – ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

**Effect: If this card battles with a monster, increase its attack by 500. Its attack goes back after the Damage Step. This card can also be treated as a Tuner Monster.**

"I play my spell card, Assemble!" Koji activated the card as a large letter V appeared in the skies.

**Assemble!**

**Effect: Special Summon 1 LVL 4 or higher Valorous Hero from your deck.**

**Luis - 5000**

"I can special summon a LVL 4 or higher Valorous Hero from my deck and I choose my Valorous Hero Electro Shocker." A sparking hero in a jumpsuit with lightning highlights appeared in next to Strength Fighter.

**Valorous Hero Electro Shocker – ATK: 1000 DEF: 700**

**Effect: If this card is special summoned successfully, you can treat this as a Tuner Monster and increase its level by 1.**

"I tune my LVL 4 Strength Fighter and my LVL 5 Electro Shocker!" The two heroes went up in the sky and green rings were surrounding them.

"Shining blazing star that gives warmth to people's hearts; Blazing heat that burns the corrupt hearts of those who are injustice, Synchro Shokan! Ara ware yo, Sun Star Dragon!"

The heroes disappear and a dragon bathe in fire gave a loud screech and stayed at Koji's field.

**Sun Star Dragon – ATK 2500 DEF: 1900**

**Effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon this card at the main phase.**

"Sun Star Dragon, attack his Dark Magician with Solar Heat Cannon!" The dragon opens its mouth wide and a huge fire ball was fully charged and it went to Dark Magician.

"I activate my facedown card, Magical Dimension!" A magic card was flipped over.

**Dimension Magic**

**Effect: Activate only while you control a Spellcaster-Type monster. Tribute 1 monster and Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand. Then, you can destroy 1 monster on the field.**

**Luis - 5500**

"I can only activate this card if there's a Spellcaster on my field. I offer Dark Magician on my field to summon another Spellcaster monster, now come forth Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Dark Magician disappeared and was replaced by an indigo - armored magician.

**Sorcerer of Dark Magic – ATK: 3200 DEF: 2800**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 2 Level 6 or higher Spellcaster-Type monsters. You can negate the activation of any Trap Cards and destroy them.**

"Did I mention that I can destroy your Sun Star Dragon?" Luis added as a coffin appeared and strangled Sun Star Dragon and the coffin broke in pieces.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Koji set two cards at the Spell/Trap holder.

"You're wide open Koji." Luis drew his card.

"_His monster can negate a trap card but I can be rescued by my other facedown." _Koji thought of a reversal.

"Go Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack him directly with Advanced Dark Magic!" The Spellcaster charged and a large dark ball came out of his staff.

"I activate my face down, Herald of Safety!" A light came shining down at Koji and a card from his deck holder floating and a Kuriboh with a halo and angel wings came out. Every girl in the audience gave an "AWW" and "So cute!" comment about the Koji's Kuriboh

**Herald of Safety**

**Effect: You can activate this card in your hand, field or graveyard. You can special Summon 1 Angel Kuriboh from your hand or deck.**

**Luis - 5500**

"This Kuriboh is my special friend and his name is Angel Kuriboh." The furry Kuriboh defended itself with its wings.

**Angel Kuriboh – ATK: 900 DEF: 100**

**Effect: You can summon this card if you activated "Herald of Safety". If this card is destroyed, you receive no damage during the turn the effect was activated.**

The attack continued and the Angel Kuriboh became shattered glass.

"Now it's my turn Luis and you don't like it when I'm serious!" Koji drew his card.

"You're not going to defeat my Sorcerer of Dark Magic." Luis bragged. Koji smirked and he saw an opening.

"I play my spell card Lightning Vortex." Koji showed it to Luis.

**Lightning Vortex**

**Effect: Discard 1 card. Destroy all face – up monsters on your opponent's field.**

**Luis – 6000**

"I discard my Valorous Hero Metal Wing to destroy your monster." Huge sparks of lightning appeared and jolted at Sorcerer of Dark Magic and exploded.

"I can Special Summon my Sun Star Dragon from my graveyard and my Valorous Metal Wing." The sun dragon appeared and gave a roar and a hero with wings of a metal bird appeared beside the dragon.

**Valorous Hero Metal Wing – ATK: 1100 DEF: 900**

**Effect: If this card was discard by a card effect, you can Special Summon this card from the graveyard. If this card was used for Synchro Summoning, draw 1 card.**

In the audience, the King of Riding Duel was watching the duel and he was observing at Koji and Luis.

"Now, I tune my LVL 9 Sun Star Dragon and my LVL 2 Valorous Metal Wing to summon my strongest monster!" The hero rode the dragon in the sky and the green rings surrounding them.

Luis looked up in the sky and noticed the green rings transformed into gold burning rings.

"Justice of the envoys that burns evil away. Blow them away with your power and strength that can defeat the darkness! Solar Synchro Shokan! Ara ware yo, Valorous Sun Dragon!"

A dragon with 9 stars connected with gold rings at its neck and a green orb on the forehead with its gold metal wings and shimmering dark blue eyes appeared in the sky and went to Koji's field.

**Valorous Sun Dragon – ATK: 3500 DEF: 2900**

**Effect: When it is successfully summoned, you can choose one of the following effects: .Draw one card. If it's a Tuner Monster, you can remove from play your opponent's monsters but you can't attack at the turn it was activated. .Take one Angel Kuriboh and one Herald of Safety from the deck and put it in your hand. .If a monster card is selected as an attack target, negate the attack by paying 800 Life Points.**

"Valorous SunDragon, attack him with Solar Blaze Cannon!" The dragon charged up a bigger version of Solar Heat Cannon and fired and hit Luis.

**Luis – 2500**

"I'll finish you off now Koji." Luis drew his card. Koji looked at Luis' field and noticed that the Wave – Motion Cannon was there.

"I can send my Wave – Motion Cannon to my graveyard to make your Life Points to 0." Luis sent the card to the graveyard and cannon appeared and a bolt flare went through Koji.

**Koji – 0**

Luis jumped in joy and helped Koji up.

"Are you alright Koji?" Luis asked. Koji nodded and gave him a smile.

"Nice one Luis, you've finally improve." Koji said as he patted his shoulder.

They went back to 5d's Academy to know what the result of their exams. But a D-Wheel stopped in front of them and the blue jacket with amber orbs took off his helmet revealing that it was Fudo, Yusei.

"What's your name?" Yusei asked the spiky – haired duelist.

"My name's Koji Shimura, and you must be F-" Koji was cut by Luis. "FUDO, YUSEI!" Luis yelled. Yusei smiled and shook hands with Koji.

"My name's Luis Cross." Luis introduced and Yusei also shook his hand.

"I want to know how to D-Wheel." Luis said, Koji scratched his head and told the two of them, "What's a D-Wheel?"

**Koji: that's the end of the chapter. Please review. Damn, the Lakers' lost.**

**Key: When will I be introduced?**

**Koji: In chapter 3.**

**Sun Star Dragon: Koji – sama again, does not own Yugioh 5d's.**


End file.
